1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining modular mechanism for a hard disk and a modular frame thereof, which is applied for fixing a hard disk in a host housing of a computer, and particularly to a retaining modular mechanism for a hard disk and a modular frame thereof that doesn't require any tools or screws to fix the hard disk into the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To ensure a precise, high-speed operating disc drive is disposed stably onto a host housing of a computer, the prior art usually locks the disc drive onto a disc drive frame in the host housing using screws. However, the space around the host housing located at the two sides of the disc drive is small and disassembling the disc drive from the host housing is inconvenient.
In the prior art, a step of locking screws in the fixing process needs to be made and this requires a screwdriver. The assembling and disassembling process is time-consuming and troublesome and the screws are easily lost. For a manufacturer or service center this is bothersome as they are more and more concerned about efficiency. Furthermore, if the screws are dropped on the motherboard and are not removed, the motherboard will short when the computer is turned on. Therefore, the computer will be damaged.
With the above-described problems of the prior art in view, an object of the present invention is to provide a retaining modular mechanism for a hard disk and modular frame thereof that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.